Six Little Issues
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: Raven makes a big mistake sleeping with Robin on New Years and she gains a few problems. These problems will change her life forever, give her a life without the Titans [Rae?]
1. The Night

**Six Little Issues**

**Summary: After a big New Year's mistake, Raven has more problems, these problems with change her life forever. A life without the Titans**

**A/N: This is set after The End**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own these Titans, I own the other ones that are way cooler, lol**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Raven sat in her room staring into space, her mind distant. She replayed the night over and over again. It was the best night of her life. Never befroe in her life had she ever felt that loved, so beautiful, so dominant. A smile creeped onto her lips. It's been six weeks since the celebration of the new year, and the party mood has died down.

_Flashback_

_Raven used her magic to put the New Year banner on the ceiling. Star was floating around making some traditional meal. BB was cleaning the floor, Cy was running some checks over the tower and Robin was collecting the food. It was New Year's eve and Raven had bought a beautiful dress for this occasion, she looked up at the clock; it read 17:20. She tilted her head slightly to study her work. Satisfied she turned on her heel and glided out the doors before disappearing down the hall into the sanctuary of her bedroom._

_Raven stepped into the dark ambient room, the candles lighting as she entered. She floated towards her closet and lifted her hand. The double doors were enveloped in a black aura and they gave way. The dress was then encased in black energy and levitated to her bed, where it was gently laid down. Raven strolled over to her en suite bathroom. The bathroom was pretty. The large pearly white bath dominated the little room, the shower was on the left, the hand basin on the right, the bath in the left corner on the far side. The toilet was situated next to the bath. The floor was tiled a glossy black, the ceiling made of pine wood. The basin counter made of grey marble, the shower large with glass walls. The toilet was white and so was the hand basin. Raven opened a little cupboard and took out a large black bathroom towel. She hung it over the chrome towel heater, put the plug in the bath, turned the chrome taps and water began fulling the huge bath. The candles surrounding the bath lit up. The cupboard below the basin was engulfed in darkness and opened. A few items levitated out of the cupboard, and emptied themselves into the bath. Big white bubbles began forming and the gorgeous aroma of citrus filled the room. After the bath was filled Raven walked out of the bathroom. She stripped off her uniform and slipped on a thick, white, towelled bath robe. She picked up the black leotard, blue cloak, and chucked it into the washing basket. Raven removed her boots and slipped her tiny feet into white towelled slippers. She then padded towards the bathroom. Raven shut the door behind her and began humming maindlessly. She shrugged off her bathrobe and it cascaded down her body. Using her power she levitated it on the the hook. She lifted her leg and placed one grey foot, slipperless, into the warm water._

_Robin walked down the long hallway of Titans Tower. He stopped in front of Raven's room. He knocked, but there was no answer, "Raven?" he called. Still no reply. Robin became very worried, he knew Raven and her demons. 'She could be hurt or worse' he thought. Robin opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked and entered Raven's room with caution. The candlelit room comforted him, and at the same time made him really edgy. Robin opened his mouth to call out her name when he heard a moan coming from her bathroom. He clamped his mouth shut and moved inaudibly to the door. He leaned his head against the door, his ear listening for any sound. He heard a ruffle of water followed by a very erotic purr. His body stirred, reacting to Raven's sexy sounds. Another moan escaped Raven and Robin started getting very hot. Shocked at this realisation he turned on his heel and almost ran out of her room._

_After Raven had bathed and beautified herself, BB had tapped on her door informing her that their guests had began arriving. After applying very subtle makeup, and doing her hair, Raven emerged from her room and made her entrance._

_All of the guests had arrived and were socializing with the other Titans. It was all of the Titans East, and a few other friends. Everyone was dressed casually, but looked gorgeous. Starfire wore a beautiful long red dress with thin straps and her hair was up. The guys just wore jeans and a shirt. The music was loud and everything was beautiful. When the doors to the common room were slid opened, everyone looked up and gasped at Raven. She had on a short black strapless dress that clung to her body like a second skin. She had on black high heeled stilettos and a gorgeous diamond necklace with two matching bracelets, one around her left wrist and the other around her right ankle, which Robin had bought for her that Christmas. Her amethyst eyes were decorated with silver glitter and black eyeliner, and her lips were glossed pink. Her hair hung around her face in wet curls, she looked absolutely sexy. Her usually expressionless face was graced with a beautiful smile. Everyone awed at her as she stepped towards the crowd. Starfire was the first to break the silence, she floated up to Raven and clasped Raven's hands in her own, "Raven, you look very beautiful" she squeaked._

_"Thanks Star, you look very pretty yourself"_

_Star gave Raven a blinding smile, before flying off towards the kitchen. Conversation the began blooming all around, Raven was approached by all the Titans East, she greeted them with smiles, accepted compliments and issued some herself. When BB came up to her he gave her a smile, "Raven you look very beautiful" he said slow and cautiously. When Raven smiled softly and thanked him, he was surprised. Raven glided towards the stool, by the bar table. Cyborg, who was playing barman, spun around and gave Raven a huge grin, that exposed his pearly whites._

_"Hey Raven, you look sensational tonight. What would you like?"_

_"Thanks Cyborg, I would like a Redbull and vodka thanks"_

_"Coming right up"_

_Cyborg turned to mix her drink and passed it to her. After a few hours Raven was brought out of her tipsy stupor when someone tapped Raven on her shoulder. Raven cocked her head around and her eyes met masked ones. He had a knowing smile on his face and he held out his hand to her. Raven took it with a smile upon her face. Raven rose from her spot and allowed him to lead her towards the dancefloor. Using her power she telepathically asked Evan, the DJ, to play a song of hers._

_After they shuffled through the crowd, Robin turned and stood aborally from her. His hand moved from her hand to her waist and the other clasped her finger, when the music changed to something slower, Deborah Cox - How did you get here, Raven smiled mentally, Robin looked a bit panick-striken so Raven moved closer. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Robin's hands clasped her waist and they began moving slowly on the dancfloor. Raven leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, her body gently teasing his as they moved as one. After the song Raven stood on her toes to kiss Robin on his cheek, her pelvis rubbed up against his length. As Raven was going to kiss his cheek, he turned his head and captured her mouth with his. Her response was immediate and this excited Robin, when he broke the kiss he was breathing heavily. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, but the fire in her gorgeous eyes was undeniable. Robin gripped her hand and pulled her off the dancefloor, and the two disappeared discreetly to his room._

_When inside the confides of his room, Robin kissed Raven with all the desire within, his hands roaming her body, he lifted her skirt up a little bit. The cool air against her bare skin made her muscles contract, followed immediately by the slow caress of Robin's hand. She shuddered as he cupped her hipbone, his fingers like a rain of fire on her bare tummy. He found the apex of her thighs and brushed the curls protecting her sex. Her body trembled, her inner thighs clenching. With delicious intent, Robin parted her thighs to trace her most delicate skin, discovering her heat and eager dampness. Raven reached for him, impatient with his jeans, wanting to feel the smooth polish of his skin. As she tugged at the buttons on his jeans finally getting them loose. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and dragged her dress over her head. Cupping her full breasts, he suckled one nipple and then his hard naked body stretched against her, a knee parting her thighs, a hand moving across her soft flat belly to intimate warmth. She was damp, soft and ready. She wanted him inside her, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Her legs parted wider, and she slid her hand down his strong torso to his lean hips. She grasped him in her hand, stroking him with the urgency she felt building within her. The ache was almost intolerable. She needed his heat and length, needed to be filled by him. She caught his face, kissed his lips, breating him in, he then drove himself into her, answering the empty ache inside her body. He filled her, covered her body with his, his groan so soft she almost didn't hear it. Robin's hands clasped hers, his fingers pressing between hers, and he slid her arms above her head until his chest stretched taut, nipples grazing her swollen aching peaks. Slowly he thrusted into her, extending his body, driving deep, and then he withdrew only to thrust hard again. Then, as her hips began lifting to meet his body, he moved faster, his thrusts coming faster, his hips rocking deeply into her._

_It was the most exquisite sensation she'd ever felt. She felt hot and raw and primal and she wanted even more. She wanted him harder and faster until she couldn't think another thought._

_The quiver inside her body quickened, sharp, silver desire turning in on itself, balling into something bigger, hotter, brighter. She felt more alive than she'd ever felt before, and as Robin thrust, she arched against him, hands pressing against his weight. Suddenly she was no longer in control of herself. Her body controlled her. Never before had she ever experienced something like the orgasm she had - it felt like an explosion of mind and body and senses. As she writhed in Robin's arms, she heard his guttural groan, and with a last, fierce thrust, he strained against her, drawing her to him as if he was afraid she'd disappear. The both fell into a peaceful slumber. When Raven had awoken the next morning she was in her own bedroom. Obviously he didn't want anyone to know. He never spoke of it. He and Starfire just got closer and closer, with Raven getting more depressed and lonely_

_FLASHBACK END_

Raven huddled the blankets closer to her chest. After that night Robin had completely ignored her. He hardly said two words to her since. Raven had tried to ask him what was happening between them, and Robin had told her that that night was a mistake, never to be repeated again. Raven had returned to her room and she felt very lonely and depressed. She had remained locked up in her room for days, the alarm went off and they had to stop some criminal. Beast Boy had come knocking on her door worried but Raven made up some excuse about performing a time consuming ritual. She gave the same excuse to Cyborg and Star. They accepted her excuse thinking that it was probably somehow linked to Trigon. After the destruction of Raven's father, she'd felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. But the weight has returned just a different issue. Feeling the sudden urge to be sick, Raven jumped up and dashed towards the toilet. Her depression and loneliness had gotten so bad, it was affecting her eating terribly. She felt really nausious and she felt like eating the most abnormal things. She'd even taken a liking to Star's Glorg Supreme. When Raven had emerged from her bathroom she made up her bed with her magic and left her room. Raven glided down the long hallway, levitating a foot above the ground when she duddenly dropped to the floor, Raven didn't think anything about it, she was probably just low on energy. Raven then walked on towards the living room. When she entered the large spacious room, Starfire was at the stove, Robin and Cyborg were playing the Gamestation and BB was rooting for them.

"Raven, do you wish to try my Glorg Supreme?"

"Sure Star" she replied.

When she said this all the guys' heads spun around and they stare at her in utter bewilderment. Starfire thrusted a bowl into Raven's hand. Raven eyed the alien food for a moment then picked up a spoon and after she sat down, she began eating like crazy. After she finished it, Starfire was looking at her in delight but the guys were looking at her her in complete horror.

"That was nice Star" Raven heard herself say. Then the alarm went off and everyone dashed out of the doors. When they arrived they all jumped out of the T-car and took their battle stances ready for Cardiac. The metal heart shot out its long pipes and they Ttians dodged. Raven flew up into the sky, she was getting impatient. All the other Titans were getting creamed by a mechanical heart. Raven's eyes then glowed white and she began to chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Cardiac was encased in an aura of black energy and as Raven wanted to break him, something happened. Her white eyes changed back to amethyst, the black energy engulfing her hands disappeared and she began falling to the ground. Raven yelled out helplessly as she fell to the ground. Cardiac's tenticle came out and wrapped around Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried. Nothing. Her powers were gone. She was helpless. Starfire then attacked with a barrage of starbotls and freed Raven, she dropped Raven gently on the ground, flew back and with one powerful bolt she destroyed Cardiac. Everyone ran towards Raven, "What was that!" Robin yelled first.

"I don't know" Raven said desperately. The Titans seemed to be eyeing her oddly.

"Are you okay, Raven?" BB asked concerned.

"I don't know" Raven replied sadly, wishing the ground could swallow her. As if on cue, her body became energy and she melted into the ground. But she didn't end up in her room as she expected, she ended up at the mall, in front of the pharmacy. Raven realised that deep in her subconscious she's wanted to come here and just get solid proof of her gut feeling. Thinking she had nothing to lose, Raven walked into the pharmacy. When Raven returned to the tower and went to the bathroom with her bought product in hand, she emerged white faced, staring at the blue stick in front of her. Her feelings had been spot on.

Raven was pregnant

**

* * *

Finally done. I thought this was a great chapter and I wanted to share it with you so I spent lots of time typing this out.**

**Well tell me what you think!**

**Please review!**


	2. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I dont not own these Titans, I own the other ones that are way cooler, lol**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Raven paced around her room, racking her brain for any sort of way out of this deep hole she was in,

"What to do, what to do' she kept thinking.

Having this kid explained almost everything about her power surges. Raven paused her pacing when there was a knock on the door. She walked towards the door, opening it only a fraction so that half of her face was visible to the visitor. Robin studied Raven's face, when she opened the door, her usually expressionless face showed a sign of regret then it disappeared.

"What happened out there Raven?" he asked softly.

"My powers" she faultered.

Robin waited patiently for her to continue. He knew there was something she wanted to tell him, yet she didn't know how to, he could feel it. When she didn't continue, Robin became angered.

"If this keeps happening, you will be a liability to the team" he ground out.

'Its your fault!' Raven wanted to yell, but she bit her tongue. Roben then left her. Raven closed her door and leaned against it. Tears began to flow freely down her face, yet nothing happened, nothing exploded or melted.

'Maybe there are advantages to being pregnant' she thought.

Raven was debating to whether she should tell the titans or not. It has been three weeks since the incident with Cardiac and there were no villians attacking. Raven wore baggy casual clothes everyday to hide her thickening waistline. Her powers were still going wonky and her emotions were jovial about the new life forming within her. Raven knew that for seven more months she was going to be out of commission.

* * *

One Saturday evening after their training there was a meeting. Raven lumped along down the hallway towards the living room, she had decided that she wouldn't tell the titans of her pregnancy and that she would leave, because Robin was ignoring her and giving her death glares, which obviously meant that he loathed the sight of her. Raven knew that a child needed a loving family even if it was just one parent.

If she left, her child will have all of her love and Robin would not be stuck with a responsibility that meant he would be in her company for long periods of time. All the titans tried to make her open up but she refused and they stopped trying. The door whooshed open and the other four titans were standing together talking.

The talking ceased when she entered. Raven dawdled clumisly towards them and planted her rear on the horse shoe sofa.

"Well what's up?" she asked impatiently.

"Well Raven today when we were training, your powers wouldn't work" Robin began.

"And if this happens in battle, you could get hurt, or put one of us in danger" Beast Boy continued.

"So therefore we have decided that it would be best..." Starfire added.

"If I leave" Raven finished. Cyborg remained silent and looked sympathetically at Raven. Earlier before when they were training Raven's powers faultered again and a razor disk sliced her skin at the arm. Cyborg then doctored Raven's arm, took a few test and found out her dark secret.

She forced him into silence and never revealed the father of her unborn child. Raven rose, turned on her heel and marched out of the room unshed tears burning her eyes and clouding her vision. When she was in the sanctuary of her room she burst into tears, and criend herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Raven awoke early and she packed her bags only taking the most important items, and a few books for entertainment. She pulled on a hoodie and slacks, when there was a rap at her door.

Raven opened the door to reveal a very somber looking cyborg. Raven stood aside wordlessly to allow him entrance into her room. When she shut the door he said, "Raven, why can't I tell them?"

"Cyborg, this is a promise you made to me. Don't breathe a word of it to them. I will never forgive you if you do"

His large body slumped and his head drooped down, he then nodded, "Very well Raven" she smiled, closed the distance between them and hugged him. He seemed to stiffen at the sudden show of affection but relaxed and then embraced her.

When she released him, he planted a kiss on her chakra and left the room. Raven gave a small smile to the closed door, picked up her bags and left the room that homed her past life. Her only true sancutuary, she walked away from after one last glance. Raven just muttered a good-bye to the other three titans.

Cyborg thrusted a few bills into her hand before she walked out the door. She refused but he insisted finally she gave in and accepted the money. She then took a boat and went to the city. Raven strolled through the city, seeing it in a whole new light.

She wondered through the mall, feasted upon some food at a cafe before she checked into a local motel and went straight to sleep. When Raven awoked her powers were back and she decided to visit her subconscious, retreiving her sacred mirror from her bag, she entered her somber mind.

Her emotions were all scattered around the dark place. The first emotions she got into contact with was Knowledge.

The yellow clad emotion eyed her through her spectacles before saying, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, maybe go to Gotham or Steel City"

"With your faulty powers, it would be very dangerous"

"It's not like I have a choice, if I stay here they are bound to find out, he is bound to find out" she explained.

Knowledge nodded, "There is hope" she said. Raven studied Knowledge's face. The yellow cloaked emotion said no more before it disappeared into thin air. Raven was then tackled by Happy. The pink cloaked emotion almost choked Raven with a bear hug before pulled away abruptly in fear of hurting the baby.

"Raven! I am so happy!" she yelled out in glee.

"Why?" Raven drawled.

"Because we are having **sextuplets**!"

**

* * *

Well I liked the idea of her having sextuplets, don't think anyone wrote about it yet.**

**Well tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	3. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I dont not own these Titans or the episode Spellbound, I own the other ones that are way cooler, lol**

**In this chapter I'm overlooking the episode 'Spellbound', and I'm rewriting it, I'm also using the episode Spellbound in this chapter so instead of it being Malchior trapped in the book, its Rorek, the wizard. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_"Because we are having sextuplets!"_

After leaving her mind, Raven began packing her bags. She had to leave Jump City, she couldn't afford for him to find out. He loathed the sight of her and she didn't want to give him a responsibility that would bind him to her. She knew Robin, he wasn't one to dodge responsibility, and if he found out that Raven was pregnant, he would insist she come stay with them and find a way around it, even though he seemed to dislike her. After Raven packed her bags she left the motel, took a taxi and drove all the way to Gotham. Raven fell asleep; she woke up when the taxi came to a halt. After paying the driver, she got out and began searching for a motel.

After finding a suitable motel, Raven began roaming the busy streets of Gotham. She found a job at a small advertising business, being a secretary. The people were pretty desperate, and even though Raven didn't have much of a CV, they employed her. Raven was very grateful for that.

The advertising company began growing, and one day it was approached by Bruce Wayne, the founder and owner of Wayne Enterprises. The small advertising firm was then bought by Wayne Enterprises. Since Raven had put a lot of input in their ideas, she was quickly promoted to head of the advertising in Wayne Enterprises, all in the space of five months. Changing her appearance so that she didn't seem extraordinary, Raven had dyed her hair brown and put contacts in her amethyst eyes, making them dark brown. She looked older than they thought her well defined body and large chest concealing her real age. Her CV, made her older than she naturally was. People seemed to accept it, except the big boss. His aura seemed to ooze uncertainty. When Raven was called into his office, she wobbled there slowly. Seven months pregnant and she was huge. Bruce seemed to study her for a moment, and then gestured her to sit. Raven gladly took a seat and waited patiently for her boss to speak.

"So tell me Rachel, how old are you?" he asked slowly, his eyes searching her face.

"Does my CV not show my age?" she asked bored.

"It shows an age, but not your age" he said

Raven hesitated for a moment, he had somehow caught her out and her hesitation confirmed his suspicion. Raven looked down at her hands, "Are you going to fire me? Please don't, I really need this job."

Raven had never succumbed to begging a mortal before, but there was a first time for everything.

He was silent for a while studying her face, when she looked up at him. He smiled gently, "I have no intention of firing you, you have worked hard to get where you are. Your ideas are unique and exactly what we need. So how old are you exactly Rachel?"

"I'm seventeen, and call me Raven" she replied instinctively.

Bruce studied her and then smiled softly, "Are you on your own?" he asked softly.

Raven nodded, "I don't have anyone but myself and my babies" she said her hands then were raised and held protectively over her big stomach. Bruce nodded, "Raven from the titans, am I right?"

Raven froze; her eyes darted up immediately and studied him. Then it hit her like a starbolt. Bruce Wayne, Batman. She didn't think about it so it didn't hit her.

Raven nodded slowly, "Please don't tell them where I am. I refuse to have them in my life" she said, determined to make him believe that she hated them. Bruce nodded and then said, "So when are you going to take maternity leave?"

Raven faltered, honestly, she hadn't even thought about it.

"I can't. I can't afford to" she said.

"You have to"

Raven looked bleak, "It's only me. I'm all they have" she said softly.

"They?"

"I'm having sextuplets" Raven explained quickly.

Bruce looked shocked for a second and then just stared at her.

"How on earth are you going to support all of them?" Bruce asked shocked.

"I don't know, I'll have to get another job to pay for day care"

Bruce was silent for a few minutes, and then he said, "How about you move in with me, come stay at the manor? You'll have everything you require and a safe place to stay."

Raven looked at him; she knew that she didn't have much of a choice.

She might earn a handsome salary, but it wouldn't be enough to feed seven mouths, put a proper roof over their heads, pay the debts, pay the daycare lady six times the normal daycare price and other expenses.

Raven had recently moved into a little apartment, not too far from Wayne Enterprises, so she used to walk to work and back, but as she became larger as the months went by, walking to and from work was becoming a very hard mission.

The secretary, Anita, had offered to drive Raven to and from work for the past two weeks. But Raven knew that she couldn't rely on Anita, she had to stand on her own two feet.

Finally Raven nodded, "I guess I don't have much of a choice, but why?"

"Why am I offering you this opportunity?"

Raven nodded.

"Simply because you are a friend of a friend's and I have the power to help you" he stated carefully.

Raven looked at him, she knew why. It was because Richard Grayson was his adopted son. And Richard Grayson was Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, and Raven was a former team mate of Robin's.

Raven was then allowed to go home early and Bruce dropped her off at her apartment and then helped her pack all her things, put her apartment up for sale and then drove her to the Wayne manor.

When he stopped outside the huge mansion, Raven looked up in awe. Never before had she ever seen such a big and beautiful house. Inside was even more beautiful. Raven met the butler and was shown to her room.

The room was beautiful, as the rest of the house, the large four poster king size bed dominated the room; there was a large oak chest at the end of the bed, and a large oak chest of drawers against the wall to the left of the room. Other pieces of furniture were neatly placed around the room. There were three doors in the room, one that was the entry and exit door that was on the right of the room. There was one that led to the beautiful glass bathroom and the other that was a walk in closet. Raven looked around in awe, it was beautiful. Her cell phone then rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Miss Roth?"

"Yes"

"Good day to you, I'm calling about the six cots and the six baby car seats that you have ordered and paid for"

"Oh yes, have they come in?"

"Yes they have, would you like them delivered Miss Roth?"

"Yes please" Raven gave the address and then put down the phone. Paying for those put a huge dent in her earnings. She had bought lots of clothes and other items since she earned her first check. She had almost everything that she required for the babies. Now after the specially designed six-seater pram was delivered she would only then be contented. After settling herself in, Raven then was interrupted by a slight rap on the door.

"Come in" she called out.

The butler, Alfred entered, with a tray in his hands. Raven smiled at him. He put the tray on the desk then turned to her.

"Miss Roth, do you require anything?" he asked

"No, not at the moment Alfred, but thank you for both the offer and the food"

Alfred nodded, then turned to leave, before he left he turned around and said, "Tomorrow we shall go shopping"

Raven nodded and then he was gone. Raven got up and sat at the desk and began eating.

* * *

The next few months passed in a blur, and Raven gave birth to six healthy boys. A wet-nurse was employed to assist Raven with her six boys. 

Raven bonded with the young woman, her newborn child had died a few days after it was born and a week before she was hired.

The wet-nurse, Caitlin, was a twenty year old Latino woman. She had beautiful olive skin, high cheek bones, murky green eyes, long mud brown hair that was always tied back into a single braid. She was a very beautiful and wonderful person.

Bruce then relocated Raven to one of Wayne Enterprises offices that was located in Miami. As a birthday present to Raven, Bruce bought her a beautiful house there. It was a furnished five bedroom house, with a beautiful view of the sea.

Raven moved in with Caitlin and her sons. They began to decorate the house accordingly, so that it was child-safe. All breakables were put away for later use.

After three years of hard work, one day Raven had settled down with a book that she hadn't read yet. As she read the book, something happened, a voice spoke.

"You seem lonely" the voice said. Raven immediately dropped the book.

"Ow" said the voice again.

"Err, did you just…?" Raven faltered.

"Speak?"

"Uh huh"

"I did, and then you dropped me on my spine"

"Oh sorry, books aren't supposed to talk"

"True fair maiden, but I am no book, I am a man. Rorek of Noel at your service"

"The wizard who faced the dread dragon Malchior?"

"The wizard who defeated Malchior and who is trapped within these pages by the dragon's final curse"

"Trapped? But that battle was almost…"

"One thousand years ago, and I've been waiting for someone to find me ever since. Raven, I've been waiting for you"

Raven blushed, then raised her hand and tried to use her power to free the wizard, but her efforts were in vain.

"The curse is strong; I'm sorry, I don't think my power can break it"

"I know, but perhaps we could just talk?"

Raven spoke to the wizard all night, and she told him about her life in the titans and her six little boys. She told him everything; she believed that he could be trusted with her secret.

"Then, you don't think I'm creepy?" Raven asked

"Certainly not, you are dark, and darkness is often misunderstood. But I feel like I understand you"

"I feel that way too"

"It's late, you should sleep"

"Do you promise you'll still be here when I wake up?"

"I promise"

Raven then closed the book and put it beside her on the bed and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next few days, they spoke and spoke, in-between Raven's job both as a mother and the head of advertising for Wayne Enterprises. Soon after, Raven prepared a spell, she sat in the middle of her blue bedroom, medieval pots, cups and candle holders surrounded her. The candles were lit and Raven put a handful of pink petals into a up filled with some magic dust, blue sparks lighted up as the two mixed, and then exploded showing a reaction, she then put some shiny blue magic liquid into another cup, she emptied a handful of some green substance into the cup filled with the blue magic liquid. A light shined, showing the reaction. She then emptied the magic dust and pink petals into the cup filled with the magic blue liquid. 

"I've never even heard of this spell, where did you learn it?"

"It's in the Galleon Scrolls"

"You've read the Galleon Scrolls?"

"And the Mortal Archives and the Stones of Ser. I've been trapped in a book, not much to do but read"

"I think it's almost ready" she said

"Good, there's just one more ingredient" A piece of paper lashed out and cut a bit of now violet hair, and it fell into the cup, causing a reaction. Raven touched her hair where the strands were cut.

"A lock of hair from a beautiful girl" he said slowly.

"Beautiful?"

"I truly appreciate all that you're doing for me Raven"

"I might not know how to break the curse, but at least I can get you out of that book." She emptied some of the dust into her hand, then raised it higher and blew, the dust flew over the book, and pages began surrounding the room and then formed a man.

"Thank you" he said

"You're welcome"

He left the white circle and came closer to Raven, raised his hand to touch hers, but the paper fell away.

"Silly me, of course I remain bound to the book" he said

"Because the curse is still in effect"

"Indeed, if I am ever to be truly free, well it would require magic's of much greater power"

"Then teach me the spells, I wanna help you. I wanna learn"

"To break this curse, I must teach you more than just a few simple spells; I must teach you everything I know"

He put his arm around Raven, and then lifted his hand, a white orb surrounded it and then light encompassed her room briefly, before her room was filled with books. The books began spinning around the pair, he pointed out different books to her.

"More than six thousand pages of spells, charms and incantations"

"That's a lot of reading"

Raven then began to read, he showed her different books and how to channel her power. He then used his power and allowed the knowledge of the books to enter Raven's mind without the need for her to read. Soon after she was able to access and control the power required. One day he approached her and said, "It's time"

Raven stood before the book, and Rorek stood in the center of a circle surrounded by open books.

"The incantation, just as I taught you"

"Hesberek admoriney gostwenthin verbusnex, indobrium bispendruay haran sicortis rex!"

Strands of black energy were released and then the books surrounding the paper Rorek began to glow with white energy. The white energy grew and encompassed Rorek and grew outwards, the pages began separating until Rorek wasn't there anymore. The pages of the book, that stood before Raven began turning abruptly, till it opened to the page where there was a picture of Rorek. Energy was released by the book, hitting Raven back. Pages began flooding the room and just as fast as it started it stopped. And there stood a blue eyed wizard with white hair. There was a black scarf that covered his mouth and neck. He looked at Raven and then stepped forward. He then touched her face. Raven couldn't believe it. He was really here.

**

* * *

That's the end, well of this chapter that is. I hoped you liked it. It's not really very interesting, but it will be. Oh it will be. Lol **

**Basically, since we do not know what Rorek is really like, I just gave him the part that Malchior played. I know I stole that from Spellbound, but how else was I supposed to get him into the story?**

**Oh well don't flame me for that. But I want Rorek in here!**

**REVIEW**


End file.
